Amazon Hunter Miroku
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: Amazon Hunter Miroku goes to africa to find the Amazons, Koga as the camera man. An Iunyasha his partener. An with bad brish accents, Big drangon flies. Africa will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

I people it me again, this past school year. Me an my 3 friends had been messing around we should have been working. I mean who can do 20 pages of grammar an spelling in 45 min. So we played Amazon Hunter Kevin. I started to read some Iunyasha while thinking an bam. A fic is for teen for crazy Amazon's , bad British ascents, weed that can kill you and a very pissed monkey. Enjoy Amazon Hunter Miroku

Iunyasha and Koga couldn't believe that Miroku had finally manege to talk them into going to Africa. And worse making them wear the safari outfit that the weird guys on TV wear. Also had Koga was gonna get the whole thing on camera. Finally after two hours of sweating. Bug's biting the living hell outta them. Iunyasha yelled " Miroku why on earth are we here?"

" We're hunting Amazons!" Miroku said " I read about them. And we came in time too" Iunyasha and Koga still were waiting. " Oh um how do I say this. Amazon this time to year look for boyfriends. But from what I know they live in the most dangerous part of Africa."

" So we're only here to be body guard's" Koga said hindering the fact that he was tricked. Iunyasha on the other hand looked happy. " So we get to kill an weird creature that come our why?"

" A.h sure okey you do that." Miroku turned to the frost ahead. " Koga turn on the camera." Koga flicked it on. He it was on Miroku talked with a bad British/ Japanese accent. " Oy it's time for another show of Amazon Hunter Miroku."

Iunyasha an Koga tittered at the guy who 'called himself a monk.' Miroku still went on. "Today we're in the jungle of Africa. The land if a guy want to see a rack. With out having to undress her. We're out hunting the real women of Africa the Amazons. They're the most attractive women in this land. But getting there will be long an hard for— HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?"

Miroku pointed up in the air, a dragon fly the size of a car. Flew over them trying to catch one of them. " Iunyasha I'll shoot you on it's back." Iunyasha nodded as koga grad his left arm. Koga flung him in the air as the Dragon fly was going over

. Iunyasha landed on it's Green wing. The dragon fly to there shock had been heading to the ground. Iunyasha still was on it's wing. Had drawn his sword, Dragon fly was shaking a lot. It was crying ? Koga an Miroku looked at it. Dragon flies didn't eat meat or do they.

" Can we keep it ?" Koga asked at his fellow men. Iunyasha stepped off the wing the dragon fly touched him with his wing. " He's nice I think he likes you Iunyasha."

" I think we can it's better flying than walking don't you think." Miroku said. The dragon fly was a a spacial thing the body of it was a shiny glossy dark green. It's wing's was a a bright green and you could see right through it. An crimson glittering eyes.

" We'll name it Pablo." Koga said shrewdly. The other two guy's stared at him. " no way I'm gonna ride something named Pablo." yelled Inuyasha. "It should be named . . . Blazen. Like that like chick from way back."

"You're both wrong it will be named Vina ." Miroku intervened. "You know what well let the Dragon fly pick." The 3 turned to the Dragon fly. All saying at the same time"What name do you want." The Dragon fly wing touched Koga.

"Fine the dumb name Pablo." Iunyasha said smugly. " Now Pablo the Dragon Fly." Miroku thought for a moment. " Maybe Pablo was a Spanish fly right?"

"Right like there is a such thing" Iunyasha said. The dragon fly now Pablo said in spanish " I can't believe I'm with idiots Vina I swear. . ."

HAHAHA the dragon fly I have no idea how that got in there. But as like my other story it will. Only get better from here. Reviews keep me happy. Please keep me happy.


	2. Sting Ray

Ok the first this im gonna tape is .I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE CROCODILE HUNTER

In fact I thought he died by a crocodile. This chapter is for to him.

* * *

The three guys woke up in the morning. Koga went out of the tent looking for Pablo. " KOGA DAMN IT IM NOT CLEANING UP AFTER YOUR SHIT AGAIN. !" yelled Iunyasha out the tent. Miroku popped next to him. "It's no use man," Miroku put his hand on his back. " The guy is hopeless."

"AAAAHHHHH you guys, come quick. Koga yelled beyond the large trees. Miroku and Iunyasha ran to Koga voice. Koga had his back to them both holding something. " Koga what happened? " asked Miroku.

Koga sniffed " LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO PABLO!" Koga turned around to show that Pablo was now the size of his hand. Inuyasha screamed at Koga who was crying.

" ARE YOU FUCKING RETARD KOGA? YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA US!" Koga cried out even more. Pablo said something to Koga who stopped crying and laughed.

" Koga how on earth do you even understand that thing? " Iunyasha asked Koga rolled his eyes.

" Unlike some people we didn't skip our Spanish class. Because we had girlfriend problems."

"Hey I didn't have any girlfriend problems all I said to Kalmia ' Your sister is hot' And all of a sudden im the bad guy."

" HEY hey we did not go to collage so we'd be morons." Miroku yelled at them both.

" What the hell you talking about Miroku you went to cooking school to be a chief. But kick you out when you bought taco bell food. For your final grade.

" At least I had graduated, at least. I didn't flunk out Iunyasha."

Koga ignored them both and decided to tell Pablo why they're banded from Australia.

Flashback

* * *

Australia at Jeff the Crocodile Hunters funeral what they didn't show

Miroku stands next to Jeff's body. " I was a fan of Jeff work and love of animals. But I have to say it must have sucked to be killed by an animal that you loved. So I say this in felicity"

Miroku pulls out a dead sting ray. " I killed the son of a gun that caused this great mans death." He dropped the dead sting ray in the coffin. "Kick that thing ass in heaven." Miroku walked off the stage.

A guard went to get the sting ray out of the coffin. The moment he picked it up. The ray had stung him. Miroku turned around. "Holy shit that things still alive." Miroku pulled out a gun " Won't be now."

Miroku fired at the Ray missing every time hitting the body under neath. The last bullet hit the guard. The guard fell to the floor. And Miroku was tackled down by all the guards.

Sometime later they let Miroku go and at least see the rest of the funeral.

Inuyasha stood at the potman. " Look all I'm saying in DBZ. Mr.Popo is the only black guy in there. And his named is slang for cops. That not right." Inuyasha paused "Oh I'm on."

" I have nothing but respect for him. Hate to say I really thought he was going to be killed by a crocodile. You can not tell me that did not at least once came in your mind. The guy dies by a sting ray. I'm sorry he died an all but come on."

Inuyasha was taken off stage when he started talking how Jeff, once had gotten drunk and had a fight with a lamp.

Koga started walking up on the stage. Staring at the people. " I want to say this man did much for this country as well as the animals. I'd like to see Jeff one last time before you put him in the ground."

Koga opened the coffin, and screamed. " YOU GUYS THIS IS SO NOT JEFF O'CONNOR. YOU LIED, HE'S TOO HORRIFYING." Koga ran off to kill the guys.

* * *

END Flash back

" And that's how we were banded from Australia." Koga said smiling at the Dragon fly who wanted to here more funny stories.

Iunyasha and Miroku had stopped fighting when the flash back began. Sat there in wonder.

" Yeah . . . . I really thought that was Jeff O' Connor." Said Inuyasha. Miroku nodded " I mean who would have known he died the same way as the Crocodile Hunter. And had the same name."All four had nodded.

* * *

Sorry for late update. It wasn't till I got a review. Saying She/ He have been waiting for a update for months. And I thought this wasn't fair so I update. So this chapter is for that reviewer. 


End file.
